Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown
Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown is the 22nd Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on October 30, 1981. It was released to DVD on January 2, 2004 as a bonus feature with the special A Charlie Brown Valentine. Synopsis Charlie Brown is watching a football game on television when he spots a girl in the stands that just made his heart melt. He is then crushed when the game ends and he feels he may never see her again. Not determined to lose what he feels is his true love, he enlists Linus to help him find her. First they go to the football stadium to try to locate where she was sitting. Charlie remembers she was sitting next to tunnel #13 "because that's his lucky number." (sic) Then he has Linus sit where he determined she was sitting to recreate the shot in his head. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are tagging along unbeknownst to Charlie and Linus. First they are in the stadium, where Woodstock tries to both kick and catch a punted football to no avail. Then Woodstock gets a laugh when he turns on a complicated exercise machine that Snoopy got into. Back to Charlie Brown and Linus. First, Charlie and Linus try asking someone in the ticket booth who she was, but they do not know, and suggest to check the season ticket records downtown, and that is where they go. Linus is asked by an overly nervous Charlie to ask who it was. Linus is given a list of names, addresses and phone numbers of those who were sitting in that space, and they are on their way. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are behind them, and Snoopy tries to help Woodstock get a drink of water in the drinking fountain, but ends up almost drowning him. Later, Snoopy and Woodstock cross a street and block traffic, leading to one of the only times in the Peanuts animated specials when adults are shown. Charlie and Linus go to the first house, where the first girl (voiced by Nicole Eggert) is as young as them but is not pretty. Linus, who is doing the talking due to Charlie's drop-dead nervousness, then gets the thumbs-down from Charlie, and they move on to the next house, but not before Linus almost ditches Charlie out of annoyance. At the next house, a little further out of the city, they meet a teenage girl who is rather stunning but has a very raspy voice. As soon as she finds out it is Charlie who likes her, she gets rather upset that it is a kid, and tells both of them to get lost. Finally they make their way to a property called the "Happy Valley Farm" (after Charlie himself almost abandons the whole thing because getting there was so far out of town) where the third girl lives. Snoopy and Woodstock are already there, and after Snoopy has some major problems getting across the cattle rollers at the intersection of the main driveway, he and Woodstock encounter a rather mean bobcat (Similar to the cat that was in Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown) who chases them back across those rollers (where Snoopy has problems again), where they finally meet up with Charlie and Linus. Charlie dismisses Snoopy's attempts to warn him of the bobcat, and he and Linus walk in past the cat petting him as they go...then they both learn for themselves. Linus learns on the phone of another entrance, and is warned that the bobcat is actually very sweet but doesn't like strangers much. They finally get to the house, where Linus encounters the correct girl, but completely forgets about Charlie and has fallen for her when he realizes she also carries a security blanket, and realizes she feels the same for him. He goes in, leaving Charlie behind. Charlie, after being chased out of the yard by the bobcat, just decides to wait, completely clueless of reality. In the meantime, Snoopy and Woodstock manage to get in the house without a hitch after Snoopy scares the bobcat up a tree. Meanwhile Charlie continues to wait. Eventually Snoopy and Woodstock leave and don't pay any attention to Charlie. Finally Linus leaves, and is so smitten by the girl (whose name is Mary Jo), he is completely oblivious of Charlie's protests. Realizing Linus had just stolen her from him, he runs off screaming in disbelief. As Charlie is walking home, he appears to be depressed, but appears to also be somewhat happy and floating, apparently hoping it was all just a dream. (A song, "Alone," plays over the soundtrack, reflecting both sadness over being lonely and happiness in dreaming about love.) He gets home, sleeps for the rest of the night, until there's a knock at the door the next morning. Hoping it is Mary Jo, it turns out to be Snoopy asking to be fed, but he ignores him and walks on by depressed again. He meets Linus at the wall, and they discuss the previous day. It eventually ends when Linus checks his watch and realizes he needs to leave, because he was invited to a barbecue at Mary Jo's farm. Charlie stays and pulls out a book, reads a couple of old sayings about love, then closes the book with a sigh, resigning to the fact that he and Mary Jo were never meant to be. Voice cast *Grant Wehr as Charlie Brown *Earl Reilly as Linus Van Pelt *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock *Nicole Eggert as First girl *Jennifer Gaffin as Mary jo *Melissa Strawmeyer as Teenager External links * Category:Animated television specials Category:CBS television specials Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:1981 television specials Category:1981 in American television